The present invention relates generally to a weight for a lighter-than-air balloon and particularly to a weight for a non-latex, helium-filled balloon.
Non-latex balloons, sometimes referred to as mylar or metallic-coated balloons, have grown in popularity since the 1980's. This type of balloon is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,588 and 4,927,644, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference.
To avoid loss of such balloons through inadvertent release, various weights have been developed. Typically the weight includes a ribbon for attachment to the stem of the non-latex balloon by, for example, tying or tape. Two such weights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,314 and 5,240,199, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference.